You're Not Sorry
by AthenaKidd
Summary: Hey people! Okay, so most of you people who have read my stuff know that I love Taylor Swift, cuz all of her songs fit PJO. This is about Luke's visit to San Francisco to see Annabeth after the Titan's Curse, to the song You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift.


**(A/N)- Hey guys! Okay, so if you know me, you know I love Taylor Swift. Seriously, they all go with PJO! And yes, Zuria, they **_**DID**_** make a contract! This is a songfic about Luke's visit to Annabeth after The Titan's Curse, to the song, You're Not Sorry, by Taylor Swift. I understand it's a romance song, but even though Annabeth had a crush on Luke, just take everything in a friendly way, not romantically, okay? R&E&R! (Read, enjoy, and review!)**

**Warning: Due to what it's about, this may be a little sad. (Eww, I just sounded like Mrs. Winzy, the worst L/A teacher in the world.)**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned PJO, that would make my heart colder than Kronos'. Hopefully, It's not.**

**ΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠ**

I sighed. I wished I could go back to camp already. I'd already gone back once this spring, and it was only March. Sitting down on my bed to read my architecture book was-yes I suppose I can say it-getting to be boring. I missed Thalia, I missed Grover-but more importantly- I missed Percy. Yeah, I know, it sounds a little strange for a fourteen year old girl missing only a simple crush, but we've been through a lot together. Of course, there was Luke, but he had totally betrayed all of us. And in this past Christmas? It just wasn't like him. A tear rolled down my cheek, though it wasn't hot. It was freezing like arctic water. Like I couldn't function right anymore. I knew that the good old days had ended long ago, but some part of me kept shouting _It's never too late!_ but I'm not that kind of person who keeps their spirits up that easily. It was clear: Luke was gone.

My springtime had seriously been ruled by monsters, and that's not something I want to go into. (Believe me, you don't want me too, either.) I was planning to leave for camp today, even though nobody knew yet except me. Percy would be so ticked that I'd been to New York twice without letting him know.

Percy had never hurt me. I could never see Luke or Percy going over to the enemy clearly, particularly not Percy, but now that it was happening I realized how much Luke hated the gods. In fact he spent half of his life cursing them. It really depressed me. And the way he looked at me after he abandoned me to hold up the sky-Cold and hard, like a cinderblock. I couldn't believe he would just do that to me after all that we'd been through. I pushed my face into my palms and closed my fingers around my bangs. _Hard._

And then, _Ding Dong!_

I pulled my head up in confusion. It was 7:00 in the morning. Nobody knocked on the door this early, even in Frisco. I pulled my dagger out from under my pillow and got up to answer the door.

Apparently I wasn't the first downstairs. My stepmom was chatting with somebody at the door in the foyer. She was oohing like a monkey and smiling, so I had a horrible suspicion over who it might be: Tyler Russell, my freshman stalker dude who was ugly as Hades and stupid as a brick. He acted like he was supposed to be that popular kind of dude who couldn't step out in public without being mobbed by armies of girls with makeup addictions. Let's just keep it as he wasn't an amazing judge. When I could, I tried to keep my distance to a minimum of, ah, about five hundred feet. I seriously hoped it wouldn't be him again. Unfortunately, I'm not as lucky as getting Tyler here. That would be very minor compared to what was about to happen.

"Annabeth, sweetie! A handsome young man is here to see you!" she sang. She eeked like a mouse being stepped on and skipped away. I walked up to the door and tried to make out what was in front of my face. The sun was in my eyes, making it a little too bright to stare directly.

"Hey Annabeth," The guy said, practically making me jump out my skin. My vision cleared immediately after he spoke. There he was: Luke Castellan. Former best friend, current worst enemy. Former part of family, currently the worst betrayal of my life.

I slammed the door in his face and drew my knife in case he tried to break in. "Bobby, Matthew, go into the closet and lock the door. Don't come out until I say to!" I locked the front door, though I knew it wouldn't have the any effect, except maybe keeping my half-brothers in. Knowing them, they would let the curiosity win over. Idiots. I heard beating on the side of the house, like somebody was struggling to get atop the roof. I raced up to my room, ready for a fight between blades or locking the window, whichever came first. Unfortunately, I'm not as fast as a child of Hermes. When I stepped through the door, he was already standing in the middle of the floor. His arms were crossed and he stared at the floor, sorrowfully, making me feel like this isn't going to be good at all. His clothes were nice when he was at the front door, but after his struggle onto the roof, they had mud here and there. His sandy blonde hair was messed up like he'd woken up extra early and just forgotten about it. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I got the feeling he really felt hurt, but I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him after what he had done on December 20th of this year.

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

I threw my face into my hands. Then, as calmly as possible, I lifted up and I politely told him to "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I threw the chair from my desk at him, but as usual, he was too fast. It sailed over his head while he ducked, went through the window leaving shards of evidence all over my carpet, and broke somewhere in the streets of San Francisco. I glared at him. "Get. Out. Of. Here. _Now."_

"Annabeth, five minutes. I just want to talk."

I felt the hard emotions coming a split-second before they erupted out of me. "You've had your time to talk! You could've talked to me before you nearly killed us on the Princess Andromeda last year! Or maybe before you poisoned Thalia's tree! Or maybe, just maybe, before you pinned me under the sky as bait and gave me this!" I pointed furiously at the gray streak in my hair. "Now you actually want to TALK to me? By the gods, what is your problem?"

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

Silence. And then, "I wanna run away again."

I stared at him as if he just hatched from an egg. "What?"

"I want to run away again, like the old days. Kronos is just using me. And I want you to go, too." he looked at me mournfully. Did he actually mean it? Not likely. Then I thought better of it.

"Oh, I get it. This is a trick. What happened to your precious little 'New Golden Age'? After all you've done to us, you're just going to forget and come here to tell me that you want to run away? What the Hades, Luke! And with me? You can just forget that stupid trick. Now get out of my room."

"Annabeth-"

"Out!"

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

He walked over and stared his sad blue eyes into mine. "Annabeth, I don't want this. Kronos is just going to use me like a stepping stone. I know you don't want that either."

I thought about that. I had always known Kronos was using him and I just assumed he knew, too. Then I thought about how he'd made me hold up the sky for him and I got angry all over again.

"Why should I help you?" I asked. He stared at me as if it should be obvious.

"You're not getting this. I. Am. Going. To. Die!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what you said last time, traitor."

But you don't have to call anymore

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

"Annabeth, you don't understand! He is going to use me _like a stepping stone._ You might as well fight me right here because it would be the last chance you ever get."

I thought.

"Please, Annabeth," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Before Percy, Luke was the only person who even cared about me. Besides Athena, of course. Then he went and betrayed us all. Anyway, I was thinking this as I stared at the floor in despair. Then I remembered that my worst enemy was still in front of me.

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

"Just get out of my house, I need to think." I stared into his obviously hurt eyes. I just couldn't bring myself to believe he was being truthful.

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

He shot me one last sad look that made me want to stab myself with a rusty dagger. He trembled. Oh my gods, he was scared! Before I could tell him to stop, or wait, or anything to not do whatever he was about to do, he turned around and walked over to the shattered window, and disappeared around the side of the house. I got the feeling he was going to be hurting inside for a while. I knew I would.

I was probably still standing there in the middle of my floor ten minutes later when my stepmother came in. She took one long gaze at my damaged room, but her expression didn't change. She was used to things like that.

"I'm going back to camp," I said.

She looked at me with the _how did I guess?_ look. "Do you want help packing?"

I turned to her and sighed. "No. I don't need the help of a _mortal."_

She pursed her lips. I didn't even feel guilty. After all these years of dumpster treatment from her, I didn't have to. "Okay then honey, I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'm not your honey," I mumbled. Apparently she didn't hear. I didn't want her to.

Confession time: I didn't pack for an entire day. Instead, I threw my face into the sheets of my bed and sobbed my heart out. As scared as he looked, Luke couldn't be sorry. He had said the exact same thing last time.

And you can tell me that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby

Like I did before

You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You're not sorry, no, no, oh

No, oh, no, oh, no oh

Whoa, no, no

**ΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩΠΩ**

**(A/N.2)-Hope you liked it! To me, songfics are just more fun to write than stories. IDKY. R&R! It's simple. Just follow the arrow, click, and type up what you thought of it. Luv you all!**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** V**


End file.
